


red and gold

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Suit Kink, implied bottom Steve Rogers, nano suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Steve watches the nano-suit wrap around Tony’s body, entranced by the way the red and gold metal cling to his body.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	red and gold

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: saw your tag on the armour link post and I agree, but consider: Tony in the armour fucking Steve....... height difference and strength kink reversed

Steve watches the nano-suit wrap around Tony’s body, entranced by the way the red and gold metal cling to his body. Before he knows it, Tony’s three inches away from him and he’s looking up into the armour’s eyes. Up.

“–ench press over a thousand pounds, faster than sound in less than point-two seconds, six-five… tell me, who do you think is in control now?” Tony says, cupping Steve’s face with the gauntlet, stroking over his cheekbone with his thumb. Steve’s eyes are blown wide, and he doesn’t seem to have noticed that he’s leaning against a table, putting himself even lower than Tony.

“You.”

-

“I hope you know,” Steve says, smiling dopily, as soon as he gets his breath back, “I’m not going to be able to give you orders in the field without getting hard. Too hot.”

Tony laughs, “That was my goal, sweetheart,” he says, brushing back Steve’s hair. He’s so rarely like this - pliant and lethargic, and the wonder never passes over Tony’s head that he gets to see Steve Rogers like this, because of him.

Steve mumbles something he can’t make out and wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and buries his head in his chest. Tony rests a hand in his hair, spreading his fingers through the strands, and presses a kiss to the top of his head when he makes a contented noise, calm and at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> send prompts to talesofsuspenses!!


End file.
